TDI Kriss Super Vector
TDI Kriss Super Vector ( Wikipedia ) is the first cash point submachine gun introduced in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Kriss Super V is fed with 30 rounds of .45 ACP rounds which is expensive ($25 for 12 rounds) and mostly used by pistols (shares bullets). It takes 3.7 seconds to reload and has the ability to attach silencer. Kriss Super V costs $1700 in-game. It does moderate damage, has decent accuracy and recoil, and affect 2% player speed. However, its rate of fire is low for a submachine gun but matches for an assault rifle. Kriss Super V can be upgraded to Dual Kriss through a limited time event called as 'Kriss Super V Upgrade Event'. Advantages *High rate of fire *Cheap price ($1700) *Attachable silencer *High damage for a submachine gun *Decent reload time (3.7 seconds) *Low recoil for an sub-machine gun Disadvantages *Inaccurate in longe range *Share the same ammunition with .45 caliber pistols *Low damage when silencer installed *Easy run out ammo *Unusable scope Events South Korea :27 June 2012 Resell Kriss Super V and held the upgrade event. Singapore/Malaysia :1 March 2011 Kriss Super Vector is added into the game alongside with M14 EBR, Camouflage 2 and Oilrig : 24 April 2013 Resell and held the upgrade event. Indonesia :28 March 2012 Kriss Super Vector is added into the game alongside with Minigun Upgrade Event. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Seen wielded by Lucia. *Gerrard: Seen wielded by Gerrard in some promotion posters. Trivia *The Kriss super V, model in game show that it is using 20 rounds magazine but in game, it can hold 30 rounds which in real life will have an extended magazine. *It has an unusable EO-Tech holographic sight. *Dual Kriss' rate of fire is higher than regular submachine gun. Tips Tactics *Aim for the gut, as it can kill an enemy with just less than 5 bullets. Counters *Since it has moderate recoil and damage, the player is recommended to strike the user in groups or use stronger weapon to kill the user in with no time. Comparison to UMP45 Positive *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Higher magazine size (+5) *Can attach silencer *Can be upgraded Neutral *Same buy cost ($1700) *Same ammo type (.45 ACP) Negative *Lower damage (-1) *Less accurate (-2%) *Higher recoil (+5%) *Heavier (+2%) *Longer reload time (+0.2 seconds) Gallery Kriss Super V kriss hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon File:Kriss_draw.png|Drawing File:Kriss_viewmodel.png|View model File:Kriss_reload1.png|Reload phase 1, pressing the eject button File:Kriss_reload2.png|Reload phase 2, changing the magazine File:Kriss_reload3.png|Reload phase 3, pulling the bolt kriss worldmodel.png|World model kriss shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Kriss_models.jpg|Models File:Kriss_at_oilrig.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20121219_1016250.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting Kriss_265x414.png|Promotional poster (SG/MY) KrissVposter.jpg|Ditto, resale (SG/MY) File:Kriss_poster.jpg|Ditto, Taiwan File:Kriss_upgrade_promo_kr.jpg|Ditto, South Korea File:Kriss_playermodel.jpg|Gerrard wielding a Kriss Dual Kriss Super V Snapshot 20130425 1115030.jpg|Obtained message Zs deadend 20130425 1114550.jpg|Ditto, in-game Firing sound Ditto, with silencer Draw sound Reload sound Cocking 5u5d8QDksFw Is the Kriss one of your favorite guns? Yes it is! Not really... No, it isn't! Dual Kriss Overview Dual Kriss, is the limited dual-wielded edition of Kriss Super V. It can be obtained from 'Kriss Upgrade Event' only. It has higher magazine size, firepower, accuracy and rate of fire than the original one. However, it costs higher, heavier due to dual-wielded and cannot be attached with silencer anymore. Tips Comparison to Single Kriss Positive: *Higher damage (+1) *More accurate (+1%) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Higher clip size (+20) Neutral: *Same recoil (14%) Negative: *More expensive (+$300) *Heavier (+5%) *Cannot attach silencer Category:Sub machine gun Category:.45 user Category:Transformational Defense Industries Category:American weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with detachable suppressors Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Weapons with unusable scopes Category:Experimental weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons